The Clock is Ticking
by LeonFeneBlack
Summary: Slight Xover with Wakfus,(I focus on the character more than the background). A former villain, cross world in search of a way to find answer. To correct his flawed view of the world and repent for his action. The hitch is he has no idea how to proceed . Nox Has a lifetime to find absolution, and for a Time lord he knew How precious time was./ Not sure I will do a main pairing


Hmmm Oh ?

Oh Hello, curious reader

I will say this story has appeared out of nowhere when I accidently heard a Wakfus theme song when i traveled some dark corner of youtube ( you never quite know what you will find, exciting no ?).

It crumbled from there, always in my mind blocking all intent to write anything else.

Fed up I created this Fanfic to free my mind of it.

I will see if I continue this one later when inspiration it home once more or my workload lighten a bit.

Good Read

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

* * *

In the famous guild Phantom Lord, a particular short sided mage sipped his beer lazely alone in a corner of the section reserved for S-Class mage. His large hat obscured his face feature mysteriously, leaving only his glowing left eye of his helmet visible. The mage was ignoring the antic of his guildmates below, he was too busy brooding in semi-frustration. He was Nox Hologrim, or so he choose to call himself, and he was not quite in the mood right now.

Three years he landed in this world and he still didn't felt like he was in the right direction. Nox could however say he was fascinated with the world he landed on. But that didn't change his frustration that he didn't progress in his quest to learn what his past wife and son wished to him to understand. At the thought of his previous family, he smiled sadly behind his covered visage, feeling quite nostalgic.

Tilting his head back a little he remembered how he his original world, of how he neglected his family in working too hard, how they died without him noticing, of how he descended in madness searching a way to travel back in time to correct his error. To see his loved one once more. That he mistook a legend for reality and began to collect magic of his world at the peril of other sentient life, to power an artifact for 200 years . He murdered thinking when all was finished he would rewind the world and all his atrocity he committed would be forgotten. It was his downfall, and when he collected all he could…

He could travel only twenty little minutes in the past...

Sighing Nox remembered how he died after giving up in his quest to rewind his timeline but was refused the door of afterlife...

***/Flashback/***

In a vast emptiness, floating where there was no notion of up, right, left or down, a battered Xelor was silently weeping. Nox, in the numbness he found himself in, could only reminiscent his folly. Even in dead he could not find absolution, but he could not find himself surprised, it was a fitting punishment for the atrocity he has done. The shock of his failure has left him permanently cured of his insanity, making the sin on his consciousness seems heavier in guilt. In loop, he watched back all the people he murdered in cold blood, thinking a while back his action could be forgotten once his time travel was successful. How naive, how far has he fallen to his obsession that he forgot his teaching of Time magic of his young. Time always move forward, one can never really stop the flow of Time only delaying it, even Gods were not powerful enough to fight the flow of Time. Him, a mortal, tempting to travel back, to counter the flow, what a fool he has been.

How could he even look at his family in the eyes ever again after sinned so many time.

 _ ***You can't***_

Nox startled, twisted wildly around to see the source of the otherworldly voice, only to find nothing. A slow feeling of absolute dread washed over him, when the simple word registered in his mind. He silently pleaded they were untrue

'Who's there ?!' However the voice ignored his desperate demand and his growing panic.

 _ ***How could you meet them when they moved forward, when you, who regret his wrongdoing, learned nothing and still linger in the past.***_ The Xelor could only wince, because he knew that he was stuck in the past and despite the idea to move forward, he didn't quite know _how,_ to really _Live_.

 _ *** Before they moved to the next live they insisted that if you ever found yourself sorry of your act, that a second chance was offered to you, to learn the lesson on life that always escaped you, a chance to redeem yourself. I found myself agreeing their request.***_ Nox could only gape in shock, his family cared even in the very end, the thought filled him with warm sensation in his old heart. But, he swallowed dryly, suddenly nervous to what he will be subject to.

 _ ***To a new world, I will send you, you have a lifetime to learn what your family wished to impart you with. It will decide the fate of your soul if you succeed or not. Before you debut your journey I will give you the basic knowledge of the world you will now live, and give you the last word your loved one gave before departing in the cycle of reincarnation. 'Find someone to love in our honor. We wish only your happiness, we know why you worked so hard, we forgave you long ago, now work to forgive yourself' Don't forget that your power will be slightly altered and I will also send your puppet with you, they are now pure energy construct by design. You will find that the world i sent you has many danger as it has many beauty**_

 _ **Now Xelorian, Repent and Live! ***_

After that Nox only saw darkness that slowly dissipated to a welcoming light…

/End of Flashback/

Nox snorted quietly at the memory of his confusing landing in the north forest in the neighbor kingdom, a not so friendly one to magic user, may he add. Those were charming time, he thought dryly. Still, he traveled the land to arrive to the monarchy of Fiore, were he was charmed with the culture that had some similarity with his own dimension only more organised and also maybe a tad more corrupt.

He hummed quietly, swirled his beer deep in thought, it was not long after that his reputation grew more in height, The Time Watcher they called him, supposedly to credit his power over time and his habit to distance himself and observe all thing around him.

Than 'Master Jose' he thought in distaste, found him and challenged him to a fight if he lost he would join his growing Guild and if he was the winner Jose would give him 2 000 000 jewel. At the time he was working on recreating some of his invention and needed some fund so he agreed to the deal.

He fought valiantly, Pushed the Wizard Saint to his limit but…

He lost…

And a Xelor always honored their deal.

And so he bitterly joined Phantom Lord and trained harder so he would never be in such position ever again. But he had to acknowledge that they were numerous Monstrous Fighter in this dimensions. Alas idiot where in every dimension, this one was no exception. And the one to beat him had to be a prideful Idiot, taking offence to their rival guild existence. He shook his head in distaste. He should be happy though, with the crazy plan the Jose concocted he was indirectly sealing the fate of Phantom Lord. This guild will be no more, be it by the Fairies hand or the Magic Council. In no time he will be free, once the guild would be disbanded he could resume his time pelerinage at full time.

He knocked back the last of his mug, before smashing it on the table. However he still needed to acknowledge the order of Jose for the time being. All he needed was to be patient and do the bare minimum maybe aid the Fairies a little along the way. Tomorrow that metal head will go and provoc the Fairy nest. So at the end of the week he will be free. Behind his helmet he Grinned widely

'He-he He-he' His broken chuckle echoed all around the guild making the majority of them shivers in dread. He wasn't known to be a good guildmates within Phantom, beating up annoyance was a past time for him or so they thought, he personally didn't like his action but he was under order by the Master to make them fear him to feed his reputation.

It was time like this he resented his Honor Of Xelorian, because he was now obliged to obey a lunatic that reminded a little too much of himself when he was in delusion and suffering of insane obsession.

' Hehehehehehehe' He had to laugh at the irony tough.

'The creepy fucker his in one of his mood' whispered fearfully a random schmuck only to be smacked by the one seated at his side.

' shut up he will hear you! '

Nox snorted softly

Making his forced allies uncomfortable.

...

He still got it.

* * *

Lucy could only sigh in frustration at the lack of tack her teammate displayed in her apartment. She gave the Ice mage a dirty look after picking up his discarded clothes, before tossing them at the say mage. Ignoring the sulking dragonslayer she sat on her bed she thought back at the destruction of the Fairy Guildhall, the thought that someone dared to attack the strongest Guild in fiore frightened her a lot more that she showed. Turning to her last teammates bunking with her tonight she posed a question that nagged her a lot earlier at the basement but was too shocked to ask.

' Ano, Erza why would Phantom lord attack our guild like this'

'Beat me, it's not the first time we had some encounter with them but never they attacked us so directly before' Erza responded seriously.

' If Gramps was not so chicken we would so kick their ass for the stunt they pulled.' Grumbled angrily Natsu.

' Gramps is not afraid dumbass, he is a Wizard Saint after all.' refuted Gray with a scowl, before he was Lucy kicked for trying to read her attempts at writing.

' By the way, what are those Wizard Saint you mentioned' questioned Lucy curiously, clutching her half finished chapter to her bosom.

' It's a title given by the Magic council to the Ten most powerful Mage of the continent' explicated calmly the Re-quip Mage.

'The Master of Phantom, Jose, is among those Ten' pipped out Happy, Natsu exploded at the comment unable to contain his anger.

' Gramps is too afraid to do anything we could beat them easily, their only strength is their numbers' Natsu ignored the demand to calm down from the celestial spirit mage, and continued to fume in anger.

' You know it's not true, Mira and Master know the consequence if a guild attack another so openly.' rebuked once again the Ice Mage. ' it's to preserve the peace of the country'

' Those Phantom Mage are they so impressive?' wondered worriedly Lucy

' They are Loser that's what they are' Snarked Natsu

' No, if a war was to happen between our two guild, we are doomed to destroy one another, maybe they could even overpower us at our actual numbers, with so few of our S-Class present.' interrupted Erza quite firmly. ' Master is evenly matched with master Jose, they also have their Element Four their S-class rank. Gajeel the Iron dragonslayer is not someone to cross lightly either, I believe he is the responsable for the state our guild. And there is probably the most troublesome mage we could fight, The Time Watcher, the one that is to say could push even Jose at his limit before he is defeated, he is their trump card, he is their Ace.'

Lucy eyed her two male teammates who grumbled angrily at their odd against such foes. She worriedly looked out her window in the stars filled sky.

She Had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Review at your discretion… ( I'm in cozy mood as you can see)

LeonFeneBlack


End file.
